paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Believer ( Kasey's Version )
when Kasey is the Leader of her Wolf Pack and not the Tracking and the Technology Pup Of The PAW Patrol anymore she doesn't know what to do, and tries to make deals with her Mom about Being in the PAW Patrol when she's not Leading but her Mom keep on saying : '" No, The Pack Needs Your Leading, You Need To Stay Here ". ' 'Characters In This Song ' * Kasey 'The Song ' Kasey: * Sighs *, ( Talk ): This is harder than I thought it would be ... But I miss the PAW Patrol and Tracking and doing my Technology Job ... * Sighs * .. I Expexcillay miss Ryder ... Kasey: ( Singing ) - First things first I'mma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh woo The way that things have been, oh-ooh Second things second Don't you tell me whammat you think that I could be I'm the one at the one to lead them, I'm the leader of my pack oh-ooh The leader of my pack, oh-ooh I was broken from a young age Taking my sulking to the masses Writing my poems for the few That look to me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me Singing from heartache from the pain Taking my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain Seeing the beauty through the... Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer Pain! Let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from... Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Third things third Send a prayer to the ones up above All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh Your spirit up above, oh-ooh I was choking in the crowd Building my rain up in the cloud Falling like ashes to the ground Hoping my feelings, they would drown But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited Till it broke open and rained down You rained down, like... Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer Pain! Let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from... Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Last things last By the grace of the fire and the flames You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh The blood in my veins, oh-ooh But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited Till it broke open and rained down You rained down, like... Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer Pain! Let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from... Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Category:Dragons19's Songs